Melted
by QueenElsa777
Summary: This is a story about what happens after Frozen's events. Anna and Kristoff are married, but an unexpected event changes the royal family's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction, hope you enjoy! The first chapter might be a bit boring, but it will get better, trust me! I have a LOT in store. **

**I do not own Frozen, but I wish I did!**

Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Anna felt a tingling rush of excitement when she heard those words being said. Gazing into Kristoff's warm brown eyes with her sea-green ones, he bent down and gave her a long, passionate kiss. _Kristoff is a really good kisser, _she thought. _Much better than that one time with Hans._ Anna shuddered. She didn't want the thought of Hans to ruin her wedding day.

The kissing couple were completely oblivious to the applause that rang in the church. They only had eyes for each other, and no-one was going to take that away from them. When Kristoff finally stood up straight again, he realised everyone was staring at him. He blushed, ducking his head so his unruly blond hair fell in front of his red face. Anna glanced at him, smiling. He was the right one.

She turned around, and caught Elsa's eye. Over the past year, the two young women had bonded tremendously, despite the fact that they had been separated from each other for most of their childhood. Elsa began to giggle as Anna seemingly gave her a look of womanly well-knowing, as if she knew about being a grown-up more than Elsa did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The after-party was an amazing success. Anna couldn't help scoffing down a slightly larger piece of cake than usual. She jokingly reasoned with herself. _Hey, it's my wedding day! And it's chocolate cake... mmmmmm... _

"Kristoff? Do you want to dance?" Anna pleaded.

"Ah...um...well...you, uh, see...I'm not very, uh, good at dancing!" he mumbled.

"Aw, come on! No-one will laugh!" Anna whispered light-heartedly.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Kristoff laughed. Anna could always get round him without even trying too hard. Just one look into those beautiful eyes and his heart would melt like a snowman in summer.

Except for one special guy. Olaf waddled over to Elsa, and she turned around.

"Hey, Elsa! Has anyone told you that you've got chocolate around your mouth?" Elsa gasped. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, and then broke down into a fit of laughter. After five minutes of giggling away, Elsa wiped her eyes.

"Oh dear," she sighed happily. "I really need to get this chocolate off though!" On that evening, she didn't have a care in the world. Anna was happy, so she was happy. No one was going to ruin this party as long as Elsa was around.

Suddenly the door burst open. Elsa immediately sent a snowball towards the door. Then she realised whose face it was that was now powdery white.

"Sven! How are you, buddy?" Kristoff ran over and discreetly brushed the snow off Sven's nose.

"Oops. Sorry, Sven! Just usually when people burst in like that it's a bad thing, and I didn't anything to happen on Anna's wedding day, and blah blah blah blah blah..."

"Hey, quit with the rambling, that's my job!" Elsa jumped, not realising Anna had come up from behind. "Haha, I scared you!"

"Yes, you did."

The party carried on without anything bad happening, but towards the end, Anna tripped and fell head first into what was left of the cake. "Wow! I fell into a cake!" Anna sighed to herself, licking the chocolate icing off her face. Elsa rushed over, thinking she was hurt, but she was anything but that.

"Oh Anna! Come on, let's clean you up!" Elsa practically dragged her sister to the spacious family bathroom, where she dampened a cloth and smeared it onto Anna's face. "Ohh... I was enjoying licking that off..." she moaned softly.

"You look tired. Shall we call it a day?"

"Yeah..." The younger sibling practically fell asleep in her older sister's arms. Elsa tucked her up in her bed (which had been moved back into her room) and stroked her head fondly. "Night-night little one," she whispered, planting a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

**Thoughts? Please R&amp;R, I'd love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Anna woke up feeling extremely dizzy and light-headed. What was causing this? _Maybe I had too much wine last night._ "Eurgh," she groaned. Then she paused. _Wait. I only had two glasses._

She sat up, and instantly regretted it. The whole bedroom seemed to be spinning around her. Flopping back down onto her pillow, Anna was scared. _Why do I feel so dizzy? _"Elsa? Kristoff?" she called, wincing at how weak her voice sounded. Both came running, exchanging worried glances. As they had been painting Anna and Kristoff's new bedroom (which was next door), they were both covered in splotches of cream paint, with slight hints of yellow and green.

"Anna? Oh my goodness, look how pale you are!" Elsa exclaimed, frost beginning to sprinkle from her fingers onto the floor. "Whatever happened?"

"I don't feel too good. My head's spinning and I can't sit up without having to lie down again," she croaked, eyes watering. Kristoff sat on the edge of her bed, holding her small, feminine hand in his large one. "Should we get the doctor?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a funny turn after the crazy events last night."

Elsa had calmed down a little by this point. "Um... Kristoff? You're getting paint on Anna's sheets!"

Anna looked up with a sad expression. "I wanted to help paint our room," she sighed.

"It's probably not the best idea right now, Anna. You need rest," Kristoff's heart ached to see his adorable newly-wed upset. Ever since the day he met her, he knew she had spirit. She'd helped to defeat attacking wolves and it had actually worked. His heart swelled with pride whenever he looked at her.

Anna, too, was beginning to feel better at the thought of her new husband. He was the complete opposite of Hans, the evil, power-hungry prince from the Southern Isles who asked for her hand in marriage so he would be king one day. Anna was so glad Elsa had said no to the marriage blessing, otherwise where would she be now? And if Elsa had said yes, she would never have met Kristoff and wouldn't ever be as happy as she was now.

"Ahh, look at the lovebirds lost in thought!" Elsa mocked. The pair glared at her, and she giggled. "Ouch. They were some scary looks!" Elsa never thought she had it in her to be making jokes. She thought she was just a serious little princess who had no fun, but since she had become queen her life had totally turned upside down. In a good way, though. Then she came back down to Earth when she heard Anna make a retching noise. "Elsa, quick, get a bowl or something!" Kristoff shouted.

Sometimes Elsa was glad she had powers. With a flick of her hand, a bowl appeared in Anna's lap. Just in time. Anna threw up, and Elsa had to look away. She was terribly squeamish. When she turned back around, Kristoff was rubbing Anna's back and whispering "Shh, it's okay," over and over again. The Snow Queen ran to the bathroom to grab a damp flannel. When she came back in, Anna looked so pale she was almost green. Elsa mopped Anna's forehead and mouth, and passed the drink of water that was on her bedside table. Not one of them knew what was causing Anna's mystery illness. And they weren't sure if they wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Elsa and Anna were taking a walk around the castle grounds, talking about anything that popped into their heads. Anna's 'illness' had died down a little but she still had the occasional turn. Kristoff was staying with the trolls, as they were his adopted family. Anna had been invited, but decided against it as she did not want the trolls to catch whatever her ailment was.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something a little awkward?"

"As long as it's not too personal, yes."

"Well, I," Anna paused, getting flustered, "I haven't had my 'monthly complaint' for two months now... do you know why?" Anna blushed. The subject was more than a little awkward to talk about with other people. She glanced at Elsa from behind the curtain of hair she was letting hide her face.

"Um... I don't know why. Maybe-"

She was cut off as Anna clapped a hand to her mouth. Rushing off, she slammed the door. Elsa hitched up her skirt and ran after her, knowing what was happening. She got to the bathroom just as Anna was leaning over the sink, heaving. Elsa patted her younger sister's back as she vomited. She tucked the stray red hair behind her ears so she would not get it dirty. When she had finished, Anna sank down onto the stone floor, gasping and exhausted. The two royal sisters sat clutching each other, crying. "What's wrong with me? Why do I keep being sick?" Anna cried, warm tears sliding down her cheeks. Elsa's only reply was a small sob.

Elsa tried to pull herself together. _Be the big sister here. No-one's going anywhere with you both like this. _Suddenly a horrible yet exciting thought popped into her head.

"Anna?"

*sniff* "Yeah?"

"I... I think you might be pregnant."

For the next two minutes, there was a tense, uncomfortable silence. Then, "Pregnant?" Anna whispered. "I don't know... maybe. Obviously we'll have to check with a doctor, but from all the symptoms you've experienced, it's likely." Anna was shaking.

"We need to tell Kristoff!" And with that, Anna tried to stand up, and failed completely. Her legs gave way, and she fell into Elsa's lap. "Uhh...Elsa?"

"What?"

"You're gonna be an aunt!"

"I know." And there they sat, cuddled up on the bathroom floor, for at least an hour, until Gerda (the maid) found them and scolded them for getting their dresses dirty.

"That's not really important right now, Gerda," Elsa reasoned.

"And why not?" Gerda looked imposing, her hands on her hips.

"We think Anna might be pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Clip, clop, clip, clop._

Anna enjoyed listening to the steady drumming of the horse's hooves; it distracted her from what was possibly to come. She sat huddled next to Elsa, squeezing her hand. The results the doctor gave her could potentially change her life, and everyone else's around her. Shuddering, partly with excitement and partly with nerves, she pushed all bad thoughts to the back of her mind.

The girls arrived at their destination: Dr Anthony Smith's Surgery. The receptionist greeted them with a smile, and a curtsey. "Good afternoon, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Would you like an appointment?"

"Yes please, that would be great," Elsa replied, smiling at Anna. If she was feeling nervous, she couldn't imagine how Anna felt.

"Of course. You'll be seen right away." The receptionist bustled round to a door, which supposedly led to the doctor's office. They heard muttering, then "Come through, ladies," the receptionist called. The pair walked through the door, where Dr Smith greeted them. "Good afternoon. How may I help you today?"

"Well, I've been experiencing a few unusual symptoms lately, and I was wondering if you could help?" Anna explained.

"What sort of symptoms?"

"Nausea, dizziness and I have missed my *ahem* 'monthly complaint' twice." Anna blushed at the mention of this.

The doctor didn't even bat an eyelid. "I'll need to run a few tests on you, to confirm what I think at the moment." He asked Elsa to leave so he could perform the tests in private. She bobbed out, winking at Anna.

A few minutes later, Anna came out of the office. "I have to wait a few minutes for the results."

Elsa put a comforting arm around her little sister. "I'm so nervous!"

"So am I." Anna clung to Elsa, a small tear rolling down her cheek and onto her sister's skirt."Shh... Don't cry! I love you no matter what happens," Elsa murmured into the younger woman's ear.

Elsa managed to put a brave face on, but inside, she was in turmoil. _What if she IS pregnant? What if she doesn't want the child? And Kristoff? What will he think? _A million questions swirled around in her head. If she didn't calm down, she told herself, it wouldn't be her mind that was swirling. It would be snowflakes.

She finally broke away from her thoughts when the office door creaked open, revealing a surprised looking doctor. "Princess Anna...you're...you're pregnant!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Both sisters gasped, and Elsa threw her arms around her sibling. "Anna... you're- going- to- be- a- mother!" Elsa choked out, tears of joy spurting down her face. Anna stood still as a statue, a look of total bewilderment on her face. The look crumpled, and the tears slid down her cheeks as well. "I- oh my goodness!" Anna squealed. "I'm so scared! But so excited too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RUN, Sven! Faster, faster!" Kristoff yelled. The message had already got out to the ice harvester within two hours of the news. His big, affectionate heart beat faster with every second. In a few months he would be a proud father, but for now he had to concentrate on getting to the mother.

Sven skidded to a halt just outside the gates, which remained open despite the cold weather. He leapt off his reindeer, charged inside and raced up the stairs, slowing only when he got to his bedroom that he shared with his wife. Inside the room, Anna was sat on the bed reading, but when she saw Kristoff she dropped the book and practically threw herself at him. "Kristoff! You're gonna be a dad! I'm so excited and nervous and what-am-I-going-to-do-at-the-birth-oh-my-gosh!"

"Shh, calm down! I'm excited too! How many weeks gone are you?"

"About nine, by the look of things. Seven months to go!"

Kristoff showered his petite wife with kisses. He loved her with all his heart, but rarely did he have times like this with her. As the official Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer of Arendelle, his job kept him busy all day and sometimes into the night. Try as he might, he simply couldn't get enough of her company. It was hard to believe they had only known each other for a year and a half. Picking her up, he spun her round gently until she couldn't laugh any more. They embraced warmly, hearts thudding.

"Hey guys! What's the celebration?" Neither of them noticed the small snowman skipping into their room.

"Well... Anna, should I tell him or do you want to?"

Anna giggled. "Olaf, I'm going to have a baby!"

Olaf's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "That's great! When is the baby coming?"

Anna did a mental calculation of the months. "Around September time, I think."

"That's just wonderful," he sighed, his personal snow cloud in a flurry. Elsa had created the magical living snowman with her ice powers, and it was hard to imagine he had once not existed. Everyone felt as if they'd known him all their lives. Whenever someone was feeling down, he'd instantly be at their side to cheer them up. If anyone needed help with anything, he would always try his hand at it, even if it didn't exactly work out. All in all, he was a great friend.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it then!" And away he waddled. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other lovingly, and they exchanged a passionate kiss. Elsa stood outside the door, peeping through the small crack. She smiled. They were the perfect couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two months had passed since the amazing news, making it April. One morning, Anna was rummaging through her wardrobe, trying to find a suitable dress for the beautiful spring day it was. She found one of her favourites, a green silk dress with yellow and orange flower rosemaling. Anna had been told rosemaling really suited her.

The dress slipped over her head easily enough, but when it came to doing up the buttons at the back, she nearly popped them all off. _That's strange, _she thought. _This dress fitted me perfectly last time I wore it. _The young woman sighed. Her pregnancy bump was starting to show now. She went back to finding a loose, comfortable dress which actually fitted her. Sadly, she pushed all her old, figure-hugging dresses to the back of the wardrobe, and brought the baggier ones to the front. _Mental note; buy bigger dresses, or get Elsa to make some. _

The princess wandered downstairs to the breakfast table. Luckily, her morning sickness had stopped a month before, but now and again she got strange cravings for foods she'd never even tried before. A couple of days ago she had woken up thinking she could smell potato waffles, though she'd never had one before in her life. The 'smell' had given her an enormous craving and she would not rest until the cook had made her some waffles. Elsa had laughed out loud at this situation, finding it hilariously funny for no particular reason.

The months progressed, and Anna's baby bump got bigger and bigger. Elsa thought they should probably start painting the nursery. Kristoff and Anna could not decide whether they should paint the nursery pink, blue or yellow. This caused multiple arguments, so in the end Elsa decided to make them paint it white. "You can add decorations when you find out the gender."

That night, Anna spoke to Kristoff. "Do you think Elsa is trying to take over too much?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Just earlier, I thought she was a little bit interfering. Maybe she was just being clever."

Kristoff nodded. "Maybe."

"Oh, sometimes I wish I had her wisdom. I'm always doing stupid things."

"Do you know what?"

"What?" Anna looked surprised.

"I love you just the way you are."

"Aww, thanks!" The married couple lay in bed together, arms around each other (which proved a little difficult given Anna's state).

Elsa's words echoed in her own mind as well. _Maybe I was too bossy. Perhaps they would've worked it out themselves. _The queen sighed. The family tension was piling on top of the important documents she had to sort out, making sleep even more impossible. _Life is going to get even harder._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

September soon arrived in a flurry of autumn leaves, and Anna felt as though she were ready to pop. _Any day now. I'm so nervous about the birth; what happens if the baby isn't ok? _She tried to stop scaring herself with these morbid thoughts, but they kept popping back up.

Elsa could see how agitated she was getting, and reassured her she was in the best possible care. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Inside, she sincerely hoped this was the truth.

But on the fifth of September, a day before Anna's due date, Kristoff received a letter from his fellow ice harvesters. A small avalanche had taken effect and injured several of the harvesters, and they were going to desperate measures to get the help of as many men as possible. They knew Anna was due any day, but they really didn't have a choice. Kristoff read the letter to her, and she put a hand to her mouth. "What happens if you miss the birth?" Anna whispered, a deep sadness filling her eyes. Kristoff felt so guilty at that moment, and so torn between rescuing his friends and missing the birth, or staying at home and putting all of his friends in danger.

He had to do it. He had to make a final decision. "Anna," he took his wife's hands in his; "I have to go and help my friends, but I'll be back as soon as possible."

Anna burst into tears. Kristoff tried to console her, but to no avail. "I'm so sorry, Anna, but I can't let my friends die." He rubbed her back slowly and they sat like that, her head in his lap, for what seemed like an age, until Elsa found them in this way. "What's the matter?" she queried.

"Elsa, can we talk alone please?" Kristoff whispered, gently lifting the now sleeping Anna's head off his lap.

"Of course, what do you need to tell me?" Elsa was growing worried.

"It's the ice harvesters. There's been an accident and they need my help. I really don't want to miss the birth but I don't want to betray my friends either." This outburst had set off the tears, and they rolled down his cheek. Elsa tried to think of a solution, but for once her mind was completely blank. _Well, there goes my intelligence. _

"I guess you have no choice but to go, and I swear that if she goes into labour when you're away, I will send someone to get you."

Kristoff looked up. "You would really do that?"

"You're my sister's husband. Of course I would!"

The next day, Kristoff was seen galloping on horse- or rather, _reindeer_back- into the mountains. Anna watched from her window, feeling depressed. Despite Elsa's promise, she still wasn't sure he would make it back on time. _Oh well. Best get on with life as it comes at me, not think of things to come._

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Anna called. "Hi Elsa, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About- that..." she said, gesturing towards Anna's huge bump, "you look like you need a hug."

Without waiting for a reply, Elsa pulled her little sister into a hug, which was surprisingly warm, given Elsa's situation. "Better?"

"A bit."

There was a short pause. Then "Elsa? I'm scared!"

"About what?"

"Kristoff."

"Why?"

"He might not make it on time. He was so looking forward to seeing his first child born, and now he might not." Anna's left eye produced a single tear, which she caught with her tongue. Elsa couldn't think of anything to say. Then she thought of something which would definitely cheer her sister up.

"Do you want to get some chocolate?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kristoff had been gone for two days, and Anna could not sleep. Her back had been hurting all day, and she couldn't find a comfortable position to lie in.

Anna decided to get up and walk around her sister's room for a bit, to ease the tension in her lower back area (Anna was staying in Elsa's room until Kristoff got back). Walking over to Elsa's bed, she noticed how perfect the queen looked, even when sleeping. _It's so unfair. Why can't I look like that in bed?_

The redhead came to a stop just in front of the window. She gazed in awe at the Northern Lights, mesmerized. She knew Kristoff would be looking up at the same sky, and thinking exactly the same thing. Even though the Northern Lights could be seen almost every night in Arendelle, she still could not get over how beautiful they were.

That was when all hell broke loose. Anna felt a sharp pain tighten all her abdominal muscles, causing her to squeal out loud. Elsa sat bolt upright, totally on guard. When she saw her sister curled up on the floor in pain, she immediately ran over to her.

"Elsa-my-stomach-OW!" Another painful contraction ripped through the young woman's body. Anna let out another cry. "Shh... it's alright... can you walk?"

"I-I think so," Anna gasped. Together, they staggered over to Anna's bed.

"I need to get help. Will you be alright if I shout?"

"Please, just do what you have to do!" Anna cried.

"GERDA?! KAI? HELP!" Elsa yelled. Anna was momentarily distracted by the awesome power of Elsa's voice. Within seconds, Gerda, Kai and about five others came running. Straight away, Elsa instructed someone to go and find Kristoff in the mountains.

"Tell him it's the queen's orders for him to come straight away," she told the messenger, holding Anna's hand tightly. The messenger ran off, looking scared. Next, she instructed Gerda to fetch towels and water. By this point, Anna was screaming, sweat standing out in little beads on her forehead. Gerda returned with the towels. Elsa grabbed one off the top of the pile and wiped Anna's face. The younger girl clung to the older girl's hand and screamed "WHERE'S KRISTOFF?"

"Shh, he's coming as soon as possible!" Elsa tried to reassure her sister, but to no effect. She hated to see her little sister in so much pain, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly there was a loud whooshing noise. Elsa looked down, and saw that the bed sheets were completely soaked.

"W-what just happened?" Anna asked shakily.

"Um... I think your waters have broken-but no! No no no please don't!" she pleaded, seeing her sister take a deep breath, ready to scream. "It's totally normal, Anna!"

"But...it...means...I'm...in...labour...and...Kristoff...isn't...here!" Anna choked out in between sobs.

"Kristoff is on his way right now and you know how fast Sven is!"

Elsa then realised she had been standing on one foot. But when she put it down, the patch of floor she was standing on turned to ice. "Oh no!" she cried.

"Elsa...stop...getting...worked up...you're not the one in labour here!"

Elsa remembered her father's old motto; conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. She tried this, and managed to just about get a lid on her feelings.

The girls were alone by now. Gerda had gone off to do other duties (or whatever she did at three o'clock in the morning), and Elsa had asked the other people to give them privacy. The occasional contraction made Anna gasp in pain, but other than that all was peaceful.

Suddenly Anna went all stiff.

"Oh my God, Elsa!"

"What?"

"Need...to...PUSH!" Anna gripped Elsa's hand so tightly she thought it would break. She screamed louder than ever and shouted a very un-princessy word. Elsa was horrified; not just at the swearing, but the fact that Kristoff wasn't going to see his child being born.

That was when she heard it: the faint galloping of hooves. She sighed with relief. Kristoff was going to make it! Elsa turned to Anna, who was grimacing. "Do you hear that? Kristoff's home!"

"Phew!" Anna looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Then she felt a massive urge to push again, this time stronger. She was distracted, however, by a loud thumping up the stairs, and Kristoff burst into the bedroom.

"Oh, Kristoff, I didn't think you would-AAH!" She was cut off by the ever-increasing need to push. "I HAVE TO PUSH!" she shouted.

"Kristoff, you hold her hands. I'll tackle-this..." Elsa pointed at Anna's stomach.

The next ten minutes were filled with Anna screaming, Elsa gasping and Kristoff telling both to calm down.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I COULD CALM DOWN? I'M HAVING A BABY!" Kristoff looked cowed, feeling stupid.

"Just-one-more-push-Anna!" Elsa cried. Anna pushed as hard as she could, expecting to hear a cry. But none came.

"Ah, my mistake. One more!" But Anna had used up the waning slither of energy she had left. She wanted to go to sleep, but if she did, she would be putting her baby in danger. Exhausted, she pushed one more time, and was immensely relieved to hear a tiny, strangled whimper.

"It's a girl, Anna. Our beautiful baby girl." Kristoff had tears in his eyes. But then he noticed; Elsa had a scared look on her face.

"Elsa? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Anna's tone rose more as she panicked.

"Anna... the baby... she looks just like me..."

"So? Surely it's normal to look like a member of your family?"

"But feel her cheeks!" Anna touched her newborn's cheeks and was stunned to find they were ice-cold.

Everyone's eyes widened. After a pause which could've been five seconds or five hours, Anna whispered "Do you think she has powers?"

"I don't know."

**Dun dun DUUUNNN! What's going to happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Two months later_

Anna sat on the rug, cradling her baby girl. After weeks of debating on what to call her, they finally settled on Skye (and Isen for a middle name). Skye had not shown any signs of having powers yet, but was it strange to point out that it always seemed colder whenever she was in the room? Elsa always had a trembling feeling inside her whenever she thought about it. _Maybe I'm not alone anymore, _she thought to herself.

Then everything changed.

One Sunday afternoon, Anna and Kristoff were out in town, looking at new clothes. Elsa had been left the responsibility of looking after Skye. She had a mountain of paperwork to do and she had brought Skye's cot into her room so she could keep an eye on her. Most of the afternoon went without incident, but half an hour before they were due back, a strange occurrence took place.

Skye's cot seemed to be turning to ice. Elsa knew it wasn't her doing, and she completely freaked out. She abandoned all her paperwork, scooped the baby out of the freezing cot, and jumped onto her horse. The baby and her aunt sped towards the town, nearly knocking everything over but just missing. Elsa knew where she would find her sister.

The horse screeched to a stop outside Arendelle's Master Chocolatières. Anna was trying some new samples that had been brought out that day, and was sighing with satisfaction. However, when someone tapped her shoulder, she whipped round to see a frightened-looking queen.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Oh my goodness, is Skye hurt?" Anna looked a sight, her worried face covered in chocolate, her hair out of place, her dress all over crumbs.

"She's not ill, but..." Elsa tailed off, not sure how to break this to the parents. "She...she has my powers!"

Everyone in earshot gasped, including Anna and Kristoff. "But how? Me and Anna don't have them, so how could she?"

"Well, it seems highly possible that I've passed the gene down to her through Anna. Remember we're sisters?"

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

Elsa snuck a shy glance at her sister. She looked horrified. "Maybe we should talk about this at home?"

"Yeah, we should go..." Anna mumbled, appearing to be in some sort of trance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At home, the three had stood watching Skye for at least an hour, just waiting to see if she would do her magic again. But nothing. Not one single snowflake.

"Elsa, are you sure you did actually see what you saw?" Anna looked quizzical.

"Positive."

"Are you sure you didn't do it?"

"Definitely. I was concentrating on my paperwork."

Kristoff had a sudden thought. "Elsa, maybe she doesn't do it when you're looking at her."

"I never thought of that... I guess I should go. Call my name if anything happens." She walked gracefully out of the room.

About a minute later, Elsa clearly heard Anna say "Wow!" Sure enough, she heard a male voice call her name. She ran, picking up her feet carefully as if running on uneven ground. Bursting into the bedroom, she was stunned to find it was snowing. Moving to the centre of the storm, she realised the cause was in fact the young baby in the crib.

The queen felt an overwhelming rush of love zip up her spine. She could've shouted to the world that she was no longer alone, but quickly composed herself. It would be a _very _undignified, un-queenly thing to do. Instead, she just stood and gazed at the tiny girl. Tears of happiness welled up in her blue eyes. Now she could say goodbye to the pain of the past and concentrate on making the child never feel left out, or shut away. She never wanted what happened between her and Anna to happen to Anna's little girl.

"Anna, I swear on my own life that Skye will never be shut away, or ever be asked to conceal. I know just how hard it is."

"Thanks so much, Elsa. I knew I could rely on you."

The three shared a group hug. Their child's life was safely in Elsa's hands, and they didn't have to worry about anything at all.

Or so they thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Five years later_

"Auntie Elsa! Catch!"

Skye had just turned five, and Elsa was spending every spare minute she had teaching her niece how to control her powers. The child's magic was even stronger than what Elsa's had been at that age.

Two years after Skye's birth, Anna and Kristoff welcomed another addition to their family; a little boy called Erik. Whilst Skye had Elsa's pale features and blue eyes, and looked exactly like she had when she was younger, Erik was an exact miniature of his father. Neither of Anna's children resembled her much.

The queen suddenly snapped back to the present when Skye's snowball hit her full in the face. Wiping the frozen water out of her eyes, Elsa conjured up a gigantic snowball bigger than herself. "Hehehe, you'll never escape the wrath of the Snow Queen!"

"Noooo!" Skye began to run, taking it totally seriously.

"Aw, I'm just joking, come here!" Elsa disposed of the snowball and tickled her niece mercilessly, who laughed so hard she nearly wet herself.

"Okay, playtime's over. Time to learn something."

After Skye's lesson, they were both exhausted. "Elsa?" Skye piped up breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Can we get some hot chocolate?"

"Mmm, of course!"

"With extra marshmallows?"

"With extra marshmallows."

Elsa smiled. At least she had inherited her mother's love for chocolate. Thinking of Anna, and how annoyed she'd be if she missed out on hot choc, she shouted her name. The princess came running, thinking something bad had happened. Instead, the scene that met her eyes made her laugh. Both her sister and daughter were sitting in front of the fire, chocolate covering their mouths.

"We thought you would want to join us," Elsa said through a mouthful of marshmallow.

"Want to? I need to! Where's my cup?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Elsa's eyeballs ached. Being awake reading letters by dim candlelight certainly wasn't doing her any favours. Sighing and shivering with tiredness, she reached for the last envelope in the pile. Her vision blurred, but she came completely into focus when she saw where the letter was from.

It was from the Southern Isles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, this chapter was so hard to write! Enjoy :) **

Chapter 11

Elsa instantly threw the letter on the floor, as if it had burned her fingers. Her mind flashed back to that moment nearly six years ago, when she heard the sword being drawn, ready to kill. Most of the thoughts of Hans had been forgotten, but that had been the third time in her life her heart nearly stopped beating.

The woman's knees weakened, and she plonked back down on her chair. Chest heaving, she cautiously tore open the waxy seal. The letter was short with an informal tone, so Elsa knew who it was from the moment she started reading.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_Yes, I know about Anna's little princess, and I don't think that will deter my plans for Arendelle's future. I, in this letter, hereby declare war on Arendelle for humiliating myself and the rest of my kingdom. Never will I ever forgive or forget what you and Anna did to me, and your people will suffer from it._

_Never forget who I am. You won't want to do that in a hurry._

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

Elsa could feel Hans' hateful stare penetrating her soul from those evil words. How could he do this? He humiliated himself, and they did nothing. Now Arendelle was in danger and the responsibility rested entirely on her shoulders. It hit her like a blast, blowing her off her feet and into the dark whirlpool of unconsciousness as her head cracked on the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Elsa? Elsa! Oh my goodness, KRISTOFF!"

"What's wrong? Oh no!" Kristoff had walked in on this; the Queen was lying on the ground, blood trickling from a large gash on the side of her head. Anna was cradling her older sister in her arms, weeping.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna wailed.

Skye must have heard the commotion while walking past. She instantly burst into tears, seeing her aunt in such a horrific state. She fell to the floor. Then she noticed what Elsa still held in her pale hand. Grasping the letter, she gave it to Kristoff to read out loud. Anna's eyes grew wider and wider at each spiteful sentence. The family cried together, sharing their grief.

Suddenly, Elsa gave a small cough and moaned softly. Despite the situation, Anna was overjoyed to see her sister alive. Her ice blue eyes flickered open, and a quiet swear word escaped her barely parted lips. _I don't blame her,_ Anna thought.

The queen's head was spinning. She never thought she would ever sit up again. Then it all came back to her; the whole reason there was a bloody cut on her head, and why she had been knocked unconscious.

"The war!" she muttered, her wound throbbing in time with her slow heartbeat.

"Don't worry about it right now. Worry about your head!" Elsa's hand instinctively went up to it.

"Maybe we should clean you up," Kristoff said, getting to his feet. "Should I carry you, Elsa?"

She was too weak to reply, so Kristoff hauled her upwards, gently but firmly, and placed her on the bed. Elsa mustered a small smile, which only made her head feel worse. That small movement had made the dried blood on her face crack away from her skin. She winced, her eyes watering.

Anna ran off to get the nurse. Kristoff and Skye stayed by her four - poster, each of them holding a floppy hand. Neither of them had ever seen anyone look so helpless before then, but the invalid queen looked as though she had the weight of the world on her frail shoulders.

The redheaded Princess returned with an aged woman. She saw to Elsa's wound, dressed it and recommended a few day's rest. "But you don't understand!" Anna blurted out. The nurse looked shocked. "The Southern Isles have declared war on us!"

Elsa could only look worried. She felt so groggy, and her head was causing her so much pain.

"Anna, that probably wasn't the best thing to talk about right now," Kristoff muttered, sighing deeply. " I think we should leave Elsa to rest now." And with that, he picked Skye up, took Anna's hand and the three left the room. The nurse also left, looking somewhat disturbed.

This meant that the queen had time to contemplate her nagging thoughts alone. Her mind screamed in pain, but the swirling storm inside made sleep impossible._ I need to let it go, but I can't leave my kingdom in danger while I'm lying uselessly on my bed. _

Elsa tried to get up, but her legs collapsed underneath her. Too weak to call out or get back up, she lay on the floor until Anna came in.

"What were you doing, Elsa?!"

"Need to...get up...war..." Elsa whispered, a shimmering bead rolling halfway down her face and freezing on it.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Three weeks later._

The scar on Elsa's head throbbed at the sound of pounding hooves in the distance. Hans had clearly gone through with his threat of inflicting a war on Arendelle. The royal family had readied their armies, encouraging men to sign up to fight. They had to win this war.

Being the snow queen, Elsa had been able to make icy weapons for the soldiers. Each sword or crossbow was slightly individual, as she had engraved the owner's initials on each one. The Southern Isles had not attacked yet, but Elsa could feel in her bones that they were getting closer by the day.

One morning, Anna woke up to see an army outside her window. They were wearing the harshly familiar green armour of the Southern Isles. Anna screamed, shaking everyone else out of sleep. All of a sudden, Anna had become a morning person and was completely alert.  
Next door, Elsa had just opened her eyes when Anna's screech prodded her into action. Throwing on her under dress, she waved her hands and beautiful but menacing armour appeared all over her body. It looked rather like when Anna had accidentally been frozen, except she could move and her head and hands were visible.

She burst into Anna and Kristoff's bedroom, where Kristoff was trying to calm Anna down. It wasn't really working. However, the couple were silenced as they acknowledged Elsa's beautiful armour. The woman only greeted them with three words; "We are ready."

Suddenly the queen ran to the window and threw it open. Thrusting her arms downwards, she created a sparkling ice slide, which she slid down gracefully. A frozen spear in her hand, she stood silhouetted against the sunrise. Had the situation not been so serious, Anna would have cried at how breathtaking her sister looked. No, pull yourself together. This is not the right time for emotion.

The Arendellian army assembled. Suddenly Elsa realised who was leading the Southern Isles; Hans. Deep hatred burned in her soul, and she was out for blood. Hans' blood.

"FIRE!" Elsa yelled without thinking. The battle commenced, and several soldiers were knocked off their horses in the first charge. Elsa was ruthless, stabbing every Southern Isles soldier she came across.

Just then, she heard the sound she was dreading; Anna's distinctive cry of pain. Immediately running over to her, she saw a sharp arrow had been impaled into her arm. "No, please!" Elsa shouted at the enemy, flailing her sword in front of her threateningly. Pulling her sister off the battlefield, she tentatively examined the sharp object embedded in Anna's bicep.  
The edges of Anna's vision darkened, and in her mind she teetered on the edge of a black abyss. She felt no pain, only a sense of peace. _Am I dying?_

Before she fell asleep, however, she heard one final cannon blast. Then silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**By the way, in my version Frozen is set in 1903, so this chapter is set in 1911. Enjoy the last chapter! Sequel coming soon!**

Chapter 14

_A year after the war._

Arendelle had taken months to fully restore everything that had been destroyed. Everything, that is, apart from the dead soldiers. Everyone lost someone they knew, and hundreds were left homeless after multiple ransackings had gone on.

Anna never fully recovered from the arrow shot into her. Her left arm lost mobility for two months, but she gradually regained strength. Nothing was as it was before though.

Elsa had been in shock still when she received another letter. This time, however, it was good news. A fellow trade partner in America had recently had a new addition to their royal family, and she had been invited to the christening.

"Wow, Anna, listen to this!" Elsa read the letter, a grin spreading across her face. They were both happy as, despite the large distance, the two business partners were good friends and kept up a regular correspondence.

"Right. We need to buy tickets to go on a ship." Elsa's voice quivered as she remembered her parents' terrible fate all those years ago. _It won't happen now. Not with those new-fangled steam ships. _

The very next day, an advertisement was printed in the daily newspaper. An advertisement for two brand-new ships; RMS Olympic and RMS Titanic.

**Dun dun duuuunn! See you in my sequel, but please watch Titanic first.**

**Yours, **

**-QueenElsa777**


End file.
